The embodiments of the disclosure relate to touch display panels, methods for fabrication thereof, and touch display devices including a touch display panel.
In order to realize thinness and lightweight of the touch panel, the integration of the touch panel and the display substrate is increasingly prevalent. For example, a single layer On-Cell touch solution draws extensive attention due to the advantages of low fabricating cost and simple technology, etc., wherein touch electrodes with touch panel functionality are embedded between a liquid crystal display substrate and an up polarizer. In the On-Cell touch solution above, after cell-alignment, a layer of touch electrode is deposited on the upper surface of a color film substrate and a specific pattern with touch functionality is etched on the touch electrode by single step mask process.
However, grooves may be etched between different wires of touch graph in the etching process of the touch graph. The widths of these grooves roughly are within a range of 5-15 micrometers (μm) due to the influences of factors of materials and thickness of the electrode layer, production line process capability, etc. The grooves between the wires are clearly visible under irradiation of reflected light when the display substrate is not lighted or lighted in low gray-scale. Since the grooves cannot reflect light, the reflected light of the display panel becomes nonuniform, thereby producing severe shadow elimination phenomenon. However, the shadow elimination phenomenon above cannot be solved completely by adjustment of the etching process, thus it severely impacts the displaying quality of product.